Aka 2
by SquashGordo
Summary: Read, swine.


Aka  
Akane woke up in a dimly lit room. She was wearing only a black gown made of soft fabric. She started to get up off of the padded table she was on, then noticed something peculiar.. red, black, and gray wires attached to her wrist and chest. She gasped just as a man in a bright white lab coat walked into the room. "Hello." He said. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."  
She looked at him. "I'm not afraid," she said. "I want to know what's going on. Who are you? Who..am I?" The man walked over to a machine in the corner of the room and pushed a button. All of a sudden the wires attached to Akane fell off.  
"I just finished constructing you," the man said. "My name is Atsushi. And your name is Akane Tottori. You are a Vocaloid,and your job in this world is to sing for humans." She sat up, staring at him incredulously. "Sing? Vocaloid? Like.. a robot or something? A singing robot?" He smiled at her. "Exactly. Let me show you to your quarters. It's where you'll be staying from now on, and it's also where the others live." Akane hopped off of the table and walked across the room to where Atsushi was standing. "What? You mean I'm not the only one?"  
The man opened the door and said, "No, no. there are others."  
As they walked down the hallway She asked him numerous questions. Where was she? Who were the others? What were they like? "What if I'm not good at singing?" She asked him.  
He laughed. "You are. I'm certain of it. While still under production vocaloids go through countless tests. Tomorrow I'll take you to The Booth to have your last vocal test, just to really see how you perform."  
She gulped. "And what happens if I...fail it?"  
"You won't. They never do." He responded.  
They stopped at a blank door in an empty hallway. "Well, here we are. Just relax, look around the place, meet the others. Do whatever you want." "O-okay.." Akane said. He hadn't answered the question. She nervously opened the door.

In the middle of the room was a big, purple couch and a large television. Off to the side a blonde-haired boy was reading a manga in an antique chair.  
"Oh!" he said as she walked in, and he put down the book. "Hi. You must be..Akane?"  
"Uh, yeah. What's your name?" She replied. The boy shook her hand and said, "Len. Len Kagamine. Just then two girls-one had light teal hair and was holding a leek, and the other had short blonde hair-came in. They didn't notice her at first because they were watching something on some sort of handheld screen. When they saw Akane, their eyes widened. "Are you the new girl?" the one with blonde hair said chirpily. She went on without waiting for an answer."Hi! I'm Rin Kagamine. And this is Miku Hatsune." Miku, the girl with teal hair, waved a hello. Akane noticed that Rin and Len looked remarkably similar. "Are you two twins?" she asked them."You look a lot alike."  
"Haha, no!" answered Rin."More like..mirrors! Kagamine is our last name. And kagami means mirror in Japanese. Well, It's kind of complicated..."  
"You must have a lot of questions," Miku said. "I remember when I woke up in the room, I was so confused and afraid. You seem do be doing pretty well."  
"Actually," said Akane, "I am confused. And I do have a lot of questions."  
"Well, then maybe we can answer some of them." Said Rin.  
Akane took a seat on the couch and Miku sat beside her. "Okay. So. What happens if I fail my test? That Atsushi guy never answered me when I asked him." Miku brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Well, we don't really know. No one's ever failed it. But it's nothing to worry about. The scientists are always very careful in putting together the vocal area of the anatomy. You won't fail. It's virtually impossible!" "Okay," said Akane, kind of relieved. "Another question. What happens after I finish the test, if I pass?" Rin sat on the green rug in front of the couch. "After that, you'll leave The Booth and they'll take you to The Studio and there'll be a bunch of cameras, and people will be taking your pictures and stuff 'cause you're the new Vocaloid! They'll make you pose and those pictures will be put in ads and Television. After that they'll just let you rest and do whatever. But they won't let you out of The Edifice just yet. That's where you are right now. It's a huge, huge, HUGE building. You should see it from the outside! Well, you will, but it'll be about two 's when they let you out into the real world." After Rin stopped talking, a young woman with bright pink hair strutted into the room. "Ah. Akane Tottori? Nice to meet you. I'm Luka." "Hi, nice to meet you too." said Akane. "Um. So where do I sleep and stuff?" she asked everyone. "Let me show you!" said Rin. She led Akane to a wooden door with the initials "AT" painted on opened the door for her."All the bedrooms are different. I think...ah, yes! Here's the bathroom, over here. And this is the prep station, so you can get all pretty for the cameras.. and here's the bed. When you get tired you have to plug this thing into your energy deposit," Said Rin, pointing to a cord attached to the wall. "And there are plenty of video games, books, and other stuff over there for when you get bored. That's pretty much it." Akane smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks for showing me around. I'll see you in the morning." Rin smiled back."Alright! Well,good night!" And she closed the door quietly.

Now Akane was left alone with just her thoughts. She still had so many questions that hadn't been answered, and she was tired and disoriented from the day's revelations. "Maybe a nice shower will help me relax a little," she thought to herself.  
Akane stepped into the red-tiled bathroom and got her first look at herself. In the mirror she saw a medium-height girl with long, striking red hair and crimson eyes. Her skin was pale and was pretty much flawless, and there was a tattoo of the number ten on her shoulder. Akane didn't know what it meant, so she made a mental note to ask someone removed the black gown she had been wearing since she woke up and stepped into the shower. It had an enormous array of shower settings. Akane set it on Warm/Cherry/Bubbles and was showered with warm water and a bubbly soap that smelled of cherries. After showering, she opened the wardrobe and dressed in a comfortable white robe and black pants. She got into the plush bed and then, remembering what Rin had said, grabbed the cord. She wasn't sure where the "energy deposit" Rin had referred to was at though. She found it eventually, right over her where it would have been if she had one. This brought on more questions. "If I'm a...robot, then can I really have emotions? Or are they just fake.."  
But she could not answer that before she fell asleep.


End file.
